In a heartbeat
by Kagosha
Summary: During tough times Alice supports Bella. A flurry of emotions leads to forbidden curiosity. R&R please. *Rating may change due to later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

She fell in my life, and I in hers.

She was my sweet summer warmth that everyone clung to, and I? I was her dark winter night, the kind sending chills down her spine, but she welcomed them.

She looks at me with innocence, trust, even love, yet she knows everything I'm capable of. Why wont she run? or scream? or push me away? is she stupid, is she sick? Does she want to die?

These question flooded my mind, but in a brief way. I was happy as ever after getting fully acquainted. She was interesting.

I found out her wish of death weeks before our trip. It thrilled and scared me stupid all at once. Her desperation was eminent on the plane. She grabbed my shoulder tugging with excitement.

I wanted to kiss her so she'd stop, but I feard my haste would get the best of me.

A night after the devastating war, the survivors returned. I remember sitting on the couch in the sunroom, she was in my lap, her face in my hands wet with rivers of glimmering remorse. She enjoyed seeing my skin sparkle when the moonlight carried through the roof windows, and looking into my golden eyes. She is so soft, but so breakable as Edward had said. My beautiful Bella. Her neck was over my shoulder then, and I sighed. It was overly tempting, the pulsating as she heaved human breaths, in and out. She was upset, crying those tears I absolutely hated. My embrace calmed the shaking.

By no stretch of the imagination could any of the prior events been prevented, my visions failed the moment Jane entered my mind. Then just like that, the Volturi had won. The wolf and my brother, who fought with all they had, were lifeless on the ground.

Now it was my job to pick up the pieces of the one they cared for most. Bring the girl I knew back to the way she used to be.

I would whisper sweet nothings to her now, winding my fingers through soft brown when her voice broke, and carried her upstairs unsure of my next move.


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Alice, other characters, of the Twilight books.

A/n: Bella's Perspective takes this chapter. I was considering switching between her and Alice throughout the rest of the fic. I hope you guys like this, and please leave reviews. Thanks.

-

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

The steps she took, took moving me, they sounded slow and quick at the same time, from the moment her foot touched the stair, then up again. I was counting each break and touch. Her hands were coiled around my waist and supporting my back as she was staring ahead. She was thinking I guess, with those brittle wide yellow eyes. I wondered what thoughts were swimming through her mind, but on the outside I was still vacillating from post shock. My hands were shaking when she let me sit on my bed. "You didn't have to carry me Alice..." I managed, hanging my head disgracefully. Her eyes weaved by my mess of hanging tendrils, lips pursed. She was standing over me, examining me with soft and equally critical eyes. Her hand extended subsequently, reaching out to rest upon my left shoulder. I could feel the icy cold of her immortal fingertips deluge through my blue jean jacket.

"Bella.., I know what went on was awful for you" I stayed where I was, listening to every word she would say. After we had talked a little about the war I pushed myself to stand. I could feel my tear ducts swelling again when I began to wobble. Knowing the floor to meet my tired body, Alice called my name again but with a fiercer tone and then moved so she was there to break my fall. She promptly took me by either arm and brought me close. I could tell she was housing a cautious grip because normally if a vampire exerted such physical force on someone living like me it would have been much more painful. By her contact my head jerked upwards to face her.

"No, don't move, you haven't been eating have you.." I swallowed. I went from telling her I wasn't hungry, to saying I wasn't feeling well, which I wasn't, but.. not enough for me to hold back from keeping anything down. She sighed at my tentative response, moving me at arm's length, illustrating doubt. Alice had a thing for sniffing out lies. "Wait right here" she was off in a flurry and once she returned it was with an unfamiliar set of clothing. The style was highly ornate and delicate. "Here, I just recalled that you didn't have any night clothes" I blushed. "Alice"

"Think nothing of it" she smiled. Once I was left me alone to change I took apart the professionally folded stack. The set was long pants, with a camisole. All of it was designer cut channel, and royal blue. That was just like her.

My watch said 12: AM later when I was sitting at the expansive kitchen's table. Alice was doing a task that I wasn't so comfortable about. Alice was _cooking_.

"Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing!" she called out to me over a skillet of eggs. I massaged my temples. I was so stupid for burdening her. Within 5 minutes I heard all of the stove action grow quiet. Alice set down a large plate of three eggs, pancakes, 4 strips of bacon and even a hint of parsley. She then was across from me, her fingers laced under her chin, elbows parallel on the counter as I stuck a fork in her breakfast assortment. I took bites slowly, easy, not wanting to trouble my inner discomfort. When she removed herself from the anticipation pose, significantly more of an urge to stuff myself came on.

"I guess you liked it?" the angel's lips smiled at me and I dropped my fork, a blush rising to my cheeks. "Oh, umm, yeah, thank you," I brought myself to rise nearly tripping over myself, what was wrong with me? Before I could turn to face her, she was right behind me, watching again.

"No sleep either huh..?"

Her hands gently brushed through my long gangly hair. She was about to retort but there was no stopping what I did next; I just _needed_ to unearth a physical reaction. The gasp was fast, internal. Without thinking I leaned my back into her chest, and her arms then swathed around my upper torso, capturing me without fail. The world was spinning, and then my eyes closed. It must have been the way she smelled, I wanted to think that. She and Edward had never been lost of its luster. We'd hugged before, but this time I felt different, like somehow the wind was knocked out of me and I was frozen in time.

Upstairs we went again but we bypassed my room entirely. I didn't ask what was up, not when I was so out of it.

_I just held on, _

_Held on to her, _

_Feeling the comfort in her being there, _

_The reprieve in her voice._

_Whatever was going to happen, I knew one thing. _

_I was safe._

_-_

_A/n: Many apologies for the cliffhanger, but I need time to plot what happens next. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

"_It goes without saying – that life – is very unexpected, even if you can read minds"_

I stared at her questioningly, my orbs spoke to her that is. My face was stoic, almost pacified as I bent to lay her on the chair by the window. Kneeling down to her level, my scanning continued. Back when she'd tossed a curve ball by sending herself into me, it wasn't with any conscious meaning. When I was on my feet again, her eyes were closed. I sighed in relief, there was still a rise and ebb I could see of her chest, meaning she was still breathing. With the utmost care, I slipped a hand to cup her face. My fingers slowly sweeping past the temples, until my hand was sliding through the vanilla scented hair which was then hanging from where it should have been. Bella's sweet sent instilling a sense of passion within me, I cupped the lochs behind her left ear, then I gently felt her forehead. People read each other's temperature this way. I should have realized, with myself being a vampire, how utterly difficult this would be. Every inch of Bella most likely burned with a passion only the living possessed. Bella's eyes fluttered softly. She told me she wasn't sick. I counteracted by saying her near fall in the kitchen wasn't planned. I was met with a silent answer to my dismay.

I gathered the strength to enter Carlisle's old bedroom; he kept most of his medical supplies conveniently in storage. That, and books, books by the truck-load. I flipped the light switch on, spreading the array of shiny utensils I'd found on a table. "Surgical tools," I muttered. "No, not these". After replacing them in their spots. There was a box I found to be quite out of the ordinary. In bold dark lettering across the lid it read "Bella". On further inspection, I began trying to understand the contents by taring off the lid. Contained within the box were: glass cylinders, a long tube, tiny marked bottles, morphine, Hydrocodone, sedatives, and individually air-sealed hypodermic needles.

This was all before, before.. back when we all were sitting in the dining room thinking about what Bella had proposed to us. She wanted to be a Vampire. Standing, I brushed my hair back from where it had fallen in my eyes. Oh Bella, I thought forlorn. At my return to her she was in the chair with her head tilted over, she was sleeping. A nurturing smile bloomed from my cold lips as I would take in everything about her being there. The way her clothes wrinkled over her lush pale skin, the innocence of her closed hands. I shook my head a few times, softly being the one to place her in my arms again. I found myself absently stroking her back, feeling her limbs cling to me. She must have been thinking about Edward...

A few minutes past, then I went out in the hall to fetch the item I originally sought, bringing the small device. I slipped it out of my pocket and placed it in Bella's left ear pushing the button. The tiny beep was unexpected but it must have signified a reading. The numbers shocked me. 106.

"Oh god.." my eyes grew wide as I felt the frantic pang of worry grasp every fiber of my being.

I revved my yellow Porsche with Bella carefully buckled in the passenger side seat. I didn't bother waking her, because I knew she would protest going.

I bit my lip; I would cry for her if I could. As the doctors with white coats, speaking their voices of medical language took her at the door, wheeling the stretcher down the hall with frantic pace, pumping the fluids and oxygen into her struggling body. I couldn't find her future, and it terrified me. The snow felt the most bitter at that moment. It swept inside as the automatic doors closed.

_-_

"_Harbor not the physical struggles – but fear the tiny fragments of what no one else can hear, except you" _


	4. Chapter 4

"_Open your eyes – there is a divide.."_

Torture, pure torture. I was being forced down and touched by a number of hands from all directions. The plastic mask zoned in over my face as the doctors were looking at me stoically. Tears wet my face. Where was I, what was going on? I tried to scream, but it was muffled. The stick of the needle spiked my arm. My hands dug into the white sheets defiantly, I was trying to stand my ground. Flinching, my muscles grew soft and then I found I couldn't fight anymore. Oxygen filled my lungs as I started to spiral out into nothingness. My hand was helplessly grasping at the ceiling before I met the darkness. What grief.

The shadows were swallowing me about the quiet abyss. I saw the man I lost. I couldn't speak his name, but I knew who he was. It was Edward. He was staring at me with hatred. Why? His intentions were dark, as his face transformed into a hideous scowl. He lunged at me, bloodshot eyes boring into my soul. He was lashing out, about to come for me when another figure silently approached. Her actions proceeded with angelic speed; the woman sent the gruesome spirit away. She wore a gown of pure snow, with deep red hair crowning her head, long, and flowing. Her golden eyes spoke safety as she was with me. I sighed as she touched my face, skimming my right cheek with four fingers of ice in a feather soft caress. She cooed my name, titling my head closer. My lips trembled, her pointer centering on my bottom lip.

"shhh.., don't cry." I was crying? She was centering on me, features forming from the shadows. The golden globes staring at me were kind, but then, in an instantaneous jolt another face was brought forth unbidden. It was that of Victoria. I screamed, and her wide fanged mouth hissed, showing me a satisfied grin.

Like a shot gun the world reformed in front of me. Bright fluorescents flooded my vision. I squinted with defiance, but soon gave in allowing them to see my surroundings. The cool sheets were draped over my limbs, I had been sweating. I was wearing a light green gown that was tied in the back in 4 little bows. I dazedly loomed over my banded wrist, and then I noticed a person wearing a white dress. Was it the angel? No, wait, I was just in a hospital. How did I end up there?

"Mrs. Swan?" she turned with a professional gaze. "You need to be resting, or can you not sleep?"

'Sleep? what's she talking about?' I was thinking to myself when the voice enunciated once again.

"Mrs. Swan??"

"Oh.., umm, I'm fine, did a girl bring me here?" I asked holding my head as I stood. There was a pain in my side. Not seconds after I'd felt the floor with my bare feet. A sudden wisp of air exploded into the room, papers flying from a table nearby, startling the scrub adorned medic so much that she fell back onto a nearby counter. She gasped in astonishment, her glasses awkwardly askew on her face, which housed abashed orbs.

Someone was holding me then, with their hands on my ribs, keeping me very still. They were so cold I shivered.

"Oh hmm, it sure is drafty in here, isn't it?" came a bell-like tone tinged with amusement.

"Ali..." I managed as she lowered me back to the bed.

"I'm right here." It turned to sternness. She was wagging a finger at me as if I'd been a disobedient child. "Now don't you go getting up looking for me again, do you understand? " I nodded confusedly, She was so serious. I blinked staring up at the sealing, then at my arm, probably not the best idea. Their were tubes and lines leading to various machines wired to it. When I saw Alice again she had stepped over to the nurse presenting a manila folder.

"Here are all her records.." The receiver quietly collected them, smoothing her frazzled blond hair back. How did she get those? My brows pinched together.

Before I knew what was going on a male doctor was with me.

"Carlisle!?" I inadvertently blurted.

"Please call me, Dr. Cullen young lady." he responded, brandishing a small syringe as he walked to the cabinet above the desk the nurse fell into previously. He quickly obtained what he sought, opening the doors as soon as they'd been shut. He also stacked the fallen documents in a timely manner setting them aside. Alice was tapping her black boot on the floor from where she was positioned next to me in a chair by where I lay, stopping then crossing one leg over the other. I absently watched her fidget.

"_Sleeping may be better than consciousness in this predicament..."_


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to take a moment to appologize for the extremely long wait on this chapter. I had things with school and other life matters that were rather stressfull... Anyway, I'm really sorry about taking so long, and thank you guys so much for continuing to review and Favorite! It really makes me happy to be checking my email and to find FF alerts. Also a big thank you to my Beta 3)

"Your desires are not easily gained, for patience is the key."

There was something amiss here, something, but what. I was playing with the orange and pink scarf nestled around my neck. It wasn't that I was tense, no, that would've been impossible in my current state. Those of my kind felt no tension, no stress that would induce physical movement. I was simply bored and mildly curious of the unfolding situation. Bella was one to be thinking that. I wasn't able to see her long-term future, but I could perceive those tiny fragments, yes, I had those to go on at least. My eyes rose to view my surrogate father casually strolling through the door. I gave a subtle inhale of his scent, trying to figure out if it was who my eyes accurately observed.

He about faced to his underling, being the nurse. He leaned to whisper something in her ear, and she gave me a quick glance. The nurse nodded and walked out. The fair-haired man went to the door assuring it was locked; it was just the three of us now. I studied him thoroughly as the figure turned to face us.

"What did you say to her?" I started as he came over to Bella's IV bag with a syringe. "Be gentle, Father. Do you hear?" I watched Bella raise her arm outward, so he could have access. It made my throat dry, it made me nervous.

"Don't you think I know what I'm doing?" his look was centered on the drip, needle in his hand. "Let me work Alice, I'll explain everything in a moment. Stay still Bella, this is going to burn."

Well, that seemed to answer my first question. My arms folded as I reclaimed the chair. I hoped to god she wouldn't succumb to the blaze of whatever was launched in to her bloodstream. It would taint her blood scent, damn drugs. I was preparing myself for the infinitesimal whimper coming seconds later though. The small hiss of discomfort that rushed into my ears was first. She squinted, balling a fist in the sheet covering her legs.

Carlisle disposed of the tool, slipping off the white medical gloves when he was finished.

"I explained to her that we needed a moment alone, because these patients were sensitive and could only handle one person at a time." he smirked lightly.

I raised a brow and spoke. "Never mind that, I thought you were dead!"

"Not so loud, Alice. This is a Hospital; try not to use that word."

"Oh…"

"Ahem, I suppose I owe you an explanation. Do I not?"

(A/N: Chapter 6 will be on the way! so no worries ^^)


	6. Chapter 6

Damn, as if my life couldn't have grown anymore complicated. In my dream, I had seen Edward, Victoria was about to kill me in my head, and now Carlisle. I thought he had been massacred, but the vampire was standing right in front of me, and completely denying my existence (at least when I spoke, he wasn't treating me like the Bella he knew).

My hand I felt him grasp retracted almost instinctually after he had given me the medicine. I closed my eyes, wanting to disappear. Another hand then gently came down over my eyebrows. I inhaled the lovely scent of my beloved. Oh how badly I wished it were his lovely aroma that I was gulping in, like a dyeing creature with its last breath.

"Why," I mouthed. "Why did he die?"

I needed him so much I would have suffered days of torment just to see his beautiful visage. Jake's countenance then appeared in my mind. I wished he hadn't tried to come and save me either. I loved Edward, but Jacob was still my friend, when he was alive…

Carlisle had been talking aimlessly in the background while I was lost in thought, taking backseat to my empty desires.

"They're coming? You can't be serious!" Alice gasped.

"There was no reason for me to lie." Carlisle said back to her.

I took a breath and brought my body up into a sitting position, much to the displeasure of my onlookers.

"What's this about guys? _Who's_ coming?" I groaned slightly as I moved, I felt like I'd been beat with something. I sent Carlisle a hard stare, attempting to pry anything out of him. This was getting rediculous! I didn't want to be left in the dark anymore. They must have thought I was still fragile, what with losing so many of the ones I held dear, the crying spells, and this hospital visit wasn't helping either. Maybe the latter would have been obvious to anyone though, human or vampire. Alice sighed looking back at me, as if to search for the correct way to explain the situation. I wanted to think I was prepared for anything. I took a breath.

"The Volturi are…" Then I got dizzy like last time. What was going on?

Great, knocked out again….

A/N: Chapter 7 will explain everything.


End file.
